Never Over
by tannen-urameshi
Summary: Everyone has a past. Everyone has a secret. Mai's just might be closer than she thinks when people from her own mix with people from her present. Will contain slash/yaoi. Will contain OCs
1. Reviews

lee (2008-09-07)- what will happen next

lee (2008-09-07)- what will happen next? i need to know?

hiya24 (2008-09-05)- You used it in the right context.

canadianviolet (2008-09-01)- Yeah, this was definetly worth waiting for! Though I don't think Naru would stand being 'pushed' around for so long. Ah, well. Thanks, canadianviolet

imthegirlyoulookatbutnevers... (2008-09-01)- oh this will be very interesting

blackemerald(2008-09-01)- just on your parings, i would like to vice my conserns you might pair jhon up with someone. catholic priests arnt allowed romantic relations and some authors forget this.  
otherwise loving the story

EAnIL (2008-09-01)- well i can only say two things first... this gets better and better and second so... are you gonna add a Mai/Masako pairing?

Gabryell-P- (2008-09-01)- You are alive! Yeah, I longed a lot for you to upload.  
Anyway, I liked this chapter and I love all the stuff about Mai and Kaye being unofficial twins.  
Hope the next chapter will come sooner.  
Bye

Kay (2008-08-31)- I LOVE IT!!

MTiyamoto (2008-08-15)- Hi there. xD I believe Monk-san's name is Takigawa Houshou, hopefully I'm right. If I'm wrong, check wikipedia. ) Anyways, I didn't finish reading your fanfic because I really don't have that much time. x.x But I read chapter 1 and most of chapter 2 and I really liked it. I certainly this isn't an abandoned fiction (like my...really old...really crappy ones...I really should take them off to save me the embarrassment), because I'd love to read this again. )

theninjaprotector (2008-07-13)- Really great story so far. Please keep it going. Love it.

Gabryell-P- (2008-07-09)- OO, a yaoi ghost Hunt fanfiction... I never though about it, but it sounds too good.  
I want the rest P  
Up!

imthegirlyoulookatbutnevers... (2008-07-08) -looks at you with tears in her eyes- thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU Thank you for updateing i have been waiteing to see what happens next you did a really good job update soon please!

canadianviolet (2008-07-08)- Yay! You're back! Good job. Naru being thrown around! ha! Love it, he is going to be so angry and moody during this case. I can't wait. Hehe! Thanks, canadianviolet

EAnIL (2008-07-08)- well if your not going for mai/naru and have a yaoi why not go all out having mai/masako pairing is a nice add up!

HaruJam (2008-07-08)- good chapter. keep at it!

kay (2008-07-07)- I love it; you totally rock. Please write more soon.

CraZyMeL2008 (2008-07-07)- this is a good story so far but i think it should be naruxmai but its up to u plz update soon

imthegirlyoulookatbutnevers... (2008-04-25)- update the story please please i would love you forever! -not really- i wanna know what happens is there going to be maixnaru? please say yes!

canadianviolet (2008-04-18)- Hehe! I totally LOVE it! Kaye is so funny. Wow, Naru shouted! Update soon, please, please, please! I really want to know what is going to happen! Thanks, canadianviolet

HaruJam (2008-04-18)- yay! an update! lol. good chapter. it'll be interesting to see where this story goes. good luck on your next update and please, if possible, make your next chapter a bit longer. cheers!

flamegirl5500 (2008-04-17)- I love this story. I like the way you had Kaye yelling at Mai when her first came in. Just wondering why Mai is not allow to use her psychic power. can't wait for the next chapter. keep up the good work.

canadianviolet (2008-04-15)- I like it! Hehehe! Mai is so dead. Your idea is very good, I like it a lot, to think Mai really probably knows about as much as Naru about Ghost Hunting! He will be so mad! I feel kinda sorry for Mai...Thanks, canadianviolet

HaruJam (2008-04-10)- ooh. nice start to the fic. i love stories where the main characer has a secret past that comes back ot bite them on the arse. lol. i'm looking forward to seeing how this sotry progresses. good luck!

Yuki (2008-03-30)- UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE PLAESE! I want to know what happens. VERY VERY VERY Good no wait GREAT story line I must know what happens.

flamegirl5500 (2008-03-22)- please give me more I want to find out what is going to happen to Mai. cna't wait for the next story.


	2. Chapter 1

linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

Hello everybody…I just wanted to say right off the bat that I am changing some key points in the story, like that Mai is Japanese but before she met Naru, she was living in Hong Kong. Everything will be clear in time. I swear.

**I do not own **_**Ghost Hunt**_** or any of its characters. Any similarity to other characters in other anime or manga is just because I ran out of names to use. **

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_Mai sighed, staring at the folder in front of her. She had thought that she was giving up the whole paranormal business when she left Hong Kong. But no! She had to get involved with Naru and the SPR gang didn't her…..Damn it…Kaye was going to kill her.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mai! Promise me you won't get involved in ghost hunting or any of that jazz while you're gone!!" the black haired telekinetic insisted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mai waved him off, continuing to pack for her trip.

"Mai!! I'm serious!! Too much paranormal contact can break down your block. You know what could happen!!"

Mai sighed, "I promise, okay?" She put down the dress she was folding, "I promise I won't get involved in any paranormal activity."

**END FLASHBACK**

Well…so much for that. Shibuya Psychic Research had dragged her back, silently kicking and screaming back into the business. Now her power was coming back and to top it all off, Kaye and the Gang were coming to "compare notes" with SPR. Gods, Kaye was totally going to kill her.

Groaning, Mai slumped her head against the desk and proceeded to bang her head unceremoniously against it. Lin-san and Naru both looked at her oddly, showing a rare interest in the girl.

SLAM!! The front door flung open and in trooped Ayako, Masako, John and Monk-san.

"So, those little ones from Hong Kong here yet?" Monk-san asked. The monk had taken to calling the members of W.I.T.C.H. the "little ones" when he learned their ages.

Kaye and Mia were both 16 and the babies of the group (of course Naru and them didn't know that Mai was a member) followed by Ry and Katen at age 17. Finally were the "Old men" of the group and 18, Reno and Shinji.

"Not yet, they should be here at about 4:00" Lin-san said. Mai glanced at the clock. 3:30. She groaned again and continued with banging her head on the desk.

She caught the worried expressions on the faces of the newcomers and even heard John ask Naru if they should prepare an exorcism.

"No…she's just weird." Monk-san answered for him, "Probably freaked about the concept of a hot boy coming to visit." He teased, tickling her side and making her squirm.

She immediately stilled at the thought of Kaye being hot before she turned bright red and slumped even further down in her folded arms. Okay, Kaye was hot, with his gorgeous Caribbean blue eyes and fine, silky black hair that came down mid way between his ear and chin. There was, however, the _slight_ issue that he didn't like girls.

"Bad day…very bad day…." she mumbled and began to map out an escape route.

The others laughed and settled easily down in other chairs. Naru and Lin-san even graced themselves with a small smile. Mai risked a glance at the clock. 3:50. Almost time.

She was going to die…oh my god Kaye was going to kill her…she was actually going to die…let's see she would leave her meager bookshelf o Naru, maybe he could burn it for firewood in the winter….Masako-chan could have her clothes….what about the others? Oh no, she never did write up a will…

"Hello?" Katen's recognizable voice floated out from the doorway. Mai slipped off her chair and tried to sneak out the back hallway.

"Yes, please come on in." Naru's voice floated out. Mai kept her head down, maybe if she couldn't see them, they could see her……, "You must be Kaye and the people from W.I.T.C.H." Naru finished.

"Yes, we a-" Katen started before being rudely cut off.

"MAI TANIYAMA!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" a voice hissed out violently from besides Katen. Mai looked up with wide quote on quote innocent eyes.

In the doorway stood Kaye, the world's leading telekinetic and psychic researcher. And he looked pissed.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay…so I don't make a major mistake later on, I have only read up to volume eight (that's all my school library has…

Okay…so I don't make a major mistake later on, I have only read up to volume eight (that's all my school library has…..) so I don't know what the heck happens after it. I also have basically no knowledge of ghost hunting and will be making up my own things. I just wanted to clear that up before people got mad at me. Oh and to all my amazing reviewers (all four of them), thank you, you rock.

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. I will never own Ghost Hunt, as much as I would like to. All other characters or names is a complete coincidence. **

_**linebreak linebreaklinebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak **_

Previously on Never Over:

"Yes, please come on in." Naru's voice floated out. Mai kept her head down, maybe if she couldn't see them, they could see her……, "You must be Kaye and the people from W.I.T.C.H." Naru finished.

"Yes, we a-" Katen started before being rudely cut off.

"MAI TANIYAMA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" a voice hissed out violently from besides Katen. Mai looked up with wide quote on quote innocent eyes.

In the doorway stood Kaye, the world's leading telekinetic and psychic researcher. And he looked pissed.

"Ummmm...Hi Kaye! What's up?" Mai asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot, wanting nothing more than to make a break for the nearest exit….or jump in front of the nearest bus.

"Don't you 'Hi Kaye' me!! What the hell are you doing here!!" He practically yelled at her. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring fiercely at her. Ry peeked his head around his side and burst into laughter before he waved quite gleefully at her.

"Hi Mai!! What are you doing here?" he asked, bouncing lightly on the balls of his toes.

"She's working….in a Psychic Research Facility….WHERE I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?! WHAT IS IT 'LET'S NOT LISTEN TO KAYE WHEN HE TELLS YOU SLIGHTLY VALUBALE INFORMATION' YEAR!!" Kaye breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath after his less than calm little speech.

"Well, excuse me. Last time I checked you weren't the boss of me." Mai shot back, immediately going onto defensive mode.

"You promised."

"I lied."

Behind Kaye Mai could hear a stifled laugh. Reno leaned in the doorway, Shinji (as always) by his side.

"What do you mean you lied. Why you-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" Naru of all people finally yelled, standing up in the middle of the room.

All eyes were immediately fixated on him. Those who knew him gaped in wonder and shock, Mai included.

"Who are you?" He asked Kaye, in a much calmer tone, "And how do you know Mai."

"I am Kaye Shiratane. I am the head of W.I.T.C.H and the leading telekinetic and psychic researcher in the world. I am also Mai unofficial twin brother and her old employer who specifically told her not to get involved in the supernatural activity anymore due to certain reasons beyond our control." He shot a glare off at Mai when he mentioned her, who promptly stuck her tongue out at him.

"You used to work for W.I.T.C.H?" Monk-san asked, looking at Mai in surprise. She nodded, smiling slightly.

"Move on and get a life." Katen said dryly to Kaye who scowled at her as well. Katen turned to the rest of the group, "My name is Katen Streett. I am a practicer of magick and use that to be an exorcist."

Ry smiled brightly at them all, fully coming into the room and out of the way of a still steaming Kaye. "Hello everybody!! My name is Ry Porter and I am able to see people auras and therefore can tell you what they are feeling. By the way, you are all very confused right now, don't worry we'll explain later."

The group blushed slightly, Naru and Lin included, which was a surprise as well.

"Yo." Reno drawled out. "I'm Reno, the official seer of the group. I can see the past."

Shinji, still beside Reno, smiled at them all. "And I'm Shinji. I have the ability to physically speak and interact with ghosts and spirits."

Mai sighed. "Hello. I'm Mai. I am the leading psychic for W.I.T.C.H. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I had to give it up. I moved here and then _somebody-_" She shot a pointed look at Naru, "Forced me back into the business. I would have felt rude to just turn down your answer. That's the only reason why I said yes."

"And here I thought it was for me." Monk-san grinned. Mai stuck her tongue out at him. A couple of people laughed, most of SPR still very confused on what had taken place.

"So let's get this straight. Mai, you used to work with all these people before you had to leave. You were told to not continue with psychic stuff but you did anyway, so you've been freaking out about all these people coming." Ayako summed up.

Mai thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah that about sums it up."

"I have a question." Lin-san said finally.

"Go ahead."

"Why weren't you allowed to participate in psychic research anymore?"

W.I.T.C.H folk all glanced at each other. Kaye subtly shook his head, a movement that did not go unnoticed by Naru, who filed it away for later use.

"Long story, we'll tell it later." Shinji said, before immediately involving John is some conversation about religion, effectively ignoring the question and changing the subject.

Naru and Lin glanced at each other. Something was wrong, and they were determined to find out what.

Meanwhile, Kaye and Mai were in a heated staring match, each unwilling to back down to the other. Kaye because he needed some way to vent out his anger so he didn't kill her, and Mai because she was so surprised that she wasn't dead, she needed an outlet.

"Ummmm…Kaye, Mai?" Ry asked.

The two quickly shot their heads up.

"What." they said together.

"We have a customer."


	4. Chapter 3

Blah…for the record school sucks

Blah…for the record school sucks. Just thought I'd get that out there. Sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone! My computer decided to go all freaky on me.

OH! To answer a question before I get too far into it! I'm 89 sure that I mentioned in the summary that this was going to be yaoi. And it is. As much as I am fond of naruxmai, this WILL NOT BE ONE!! As of right now, it is planned to be:

NaruxKaye

RenoxShinji

LinxRy (for the sake of I don't want it to be an illegal relationship, I do declare the age of consent to be 17 in Japan)

AyakoxMonk-san (WHAT THE HELL IS HIS NAME!! Please someone tell me!!)

And whatever you guys can come up with for the ones left over….

Sorry if this upsets anyone! Enough with my mindless ramble! On with the story!

**I do not own **_**Ghost Hunt**_**. Sadly, I never will. All other names or addresses are completely coincidental, except Katen last name, Streett. Apparently I subconsciously stole it from a friend….oops.**

Both teens swiveled in their seats to face the door. A young woman with who they assumed was her boyfriend stood in the doorway.

"Hello. Please have a seat." Naru said smoothly, effectively elbowing Kaye out of his seat and onto the floor. The black haired telekinetic glared at him before smirking rather sadistically.

The young couple shakily took the seat that was next to Mai and across from Naru, glancing around nervously. Mai narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Kaye, who with a shake of his head, sent Naru catapulting out of his seat and into the coffee table.

He looked up wildly, confusion etched on his face. Mai groaned and aimed a kick and Kaye's shin, who easily dodged it and retook his seat. From the corner, she could hear Ry giggling and the other three members of W.I.T.C.H. cover their own laughter.

"I'm terribly sorry for my associates' blatant childishness," Mai began, shooting another glare and Kaye, who looked rather smug with himself. Naru shakily picked himself up and settled down next to him. "Is there something we can help you with?" she finished.

The nervous couple looked at each other.

"Well, yes, you see I think we're haunted." the young woman began.

The man snorted, coming out of his nervous facade.

"Do you not believe in the spirit world sir?" Katen drawled from her corner.

"Far from it." he proclaimed loudly, "I believe that we have a standard case of vandalism."

"Are all your doors and windows locked?" Shinji asked.

"Well…yes…But-"

"And still things happen. Things such as writing in soap- purple I believe- on the inside of your bathroom and all the batteries in your house turned the wrong way around." Reno finished.

The man looked at them in horror, "But, how did- how-"

Katen laughed, "Trust me mister, the spirit realm is a very real place. Very real indeed."

Members of SPR looked at the three of them, while the other three struggled to keep a straight face.

"Will you help us?" the woman finally asked, getting over at least a little bit of shock and throwing a triumphant look at her husband/boyfriend.

"No." Naru said simply, "The case isn't that important, just a ghost playing some tricks."

"But-"

"Wait." Kaye said sharply, looking at Katen, who had her eyes fixed sharply on the man.

"We'll help you. Both SPR and W.I.T.C.H." She said slowly, eyes still fixated on him.

"What! You don't have the right to-" Naru proclaimed, jumping up.

"Naru! Don't! We'll…well, we'll explain later, trust us." Mai said slowly, looking worriedly at Katen.

After exchanging information and setting up a time with Lin, the couple left, leaving the two psychic research teams alone, Naru finally rounding on Katen.

"How dare you make that decision without us?! Their case is nothing! Something far more important could come up." he all but hissed.

"Did you see it Ry?" she asked, ignoring Naru and turning to the short black haired youth.

He nodded vehemently, looking pale. "What was it?" he whispered. "It was all black and…it was moving, auras don't move!"

"They do when their enhanced by black magic." she said grimly. Lin sucked in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure." he asked, looking hard at her.

"You dapple in magic?" she asked, glancing his way.

"Chinese, nothing too in depth."

"Hm. Well, that man," she motioned in the direction of the door, "Positively reeked of black magic."

"Why would someone risk their soul to do dark magic?' John whispered, in horrified awe.

"Black magic, not dark magic, there is a difference. And he might not have necessarily done it. It cold have been a ex girlfriend or jilted lover who suddenly decided to get revenge, a coworker, a boss, his wife or girlfriend whatever she was who got pissed for some reason, or just some random passerby who decided to use him as a test subject. The possibilities are virtually endless. All I know is that he smelled of black magic and it was strong enough to penetrate his aura. That is not normal and I want to check it out. Besides, the haunting and magic are probably connected."

"So basically, you're using us." Monk-san said flatly.

"Yeah."

"She does that often, you get used to it." Reno added dryly.

Naru looked at Kaye. "Are you going to let her get away with this?"

Kaye looked at him for a long moment before flicking his hand slightly and sending Naru flying back against the table…again.

"Yep." he said smugly before getting up and making his way to the door, presumably to go to his hotel.

Behind him Naru seethed.

Mai groaned and buried her head into her hands. Monk-san and Lin awkwardly patted her on the head. It was going to be a long job.


	5. Chapter 4

DIE SCHOOL

DIE SCHOOL!! I am so sorry to have not updated for like….ever…but first with finals, then jumping all over the place during summer, and then two hours of homework every night DURING THE FIRST WEEK OF FREAKIN' SCHOOL!! Things got a little busy. Pardon my rant. Yo by the way, a lot of this will involve explaining the magic stuff.

**I don't own **_**Ghost Hunt**_**. I've only read up to volume 9. I will be making things up. A lot of things. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I cannot guarantee a logical answer. Moving on.**

Kaye and Naru were sitting next to each other, determinedly not looking at the other and basically ignoring each others very existence. Next to Kaye, driving, Lin shifted uncomfortably.

"Mental note to self, never stick twelve people together in one small van for periods of time longer than…oh lets say ten minutes." Mai muttered under her breathe to Masako, who giggled, earning an amused look from Reno and Shinji, who was perched precariously on top of Reno's lap.

It had been an hour, and Mai was honestly surprised nobody was dead. Although it did look as if Takigawa-san was going to murder the babbling Ry in his sleep. Ayako didn't look much better. On the bright side, John and Katen were getting along!

"Oh yeah Mai! Always look on the bright side!" she said, earning a few odd looks.

"She does that." Katen said, before continuing on with her conversation of Good and Evil, barely missing a beat.

Blushing lightly, she turned around to listen, noticing several others do the same.

"There are four basic elements to life: Good, Evil, Light, and Dark. Contrary to most popular belief, there is no set boundary between these aspects."

"What do you mean?" John asked, looking confused.

"Well, take the example of magic practitioners. One can be a Light Magic user be use this Light for Evil or Good. Or one can be a Dark Magic Practitioner and use it for Evil or Good. Or one can just use it for any area in between."

"So Dark and Evil aren't the same thing?" Takigawa asked.

"Nope. If one is to practice magic that dwells more on….the darker aspects of life, then it is just Dark Magic. Dark Magic uses concepts such as the moon, water, stars, air, shadows, night, and silver. Light magic focuses on concepts such as the sun, fire, light, day, earth, and gold. Good magic uses them for good. Evil magic uses them for evil."

"Sounds pretty basic." Lin spoke up.

"The basic explanation is." she smirked.

"She can make it a heck of a lot more complicated then that." Reno drawled out.

"Trust us." Mai and Kaye said together. Kaye glanced back at her and they looked at each other for a few moments before erupting into giggles.

"Lookie Katie!" Ry exclaimed.

"Katen."

"Whatever. Lookie Katie! Cue Katen sighing in exasperation The unofficial twins are back together!!"

"Awww….ain't that sweet…." Shinji fake gushed.

"Shut it." the two said together.

Naru frowned, "You've used that term before. What does it mean?"

"It means we're not related at all but we act like twins so we might as well be." Mai exclaimed, smiling slightly at the look of puzzlement of Naru's face. He was clearly not able to wrap his oversized, egotistical brain around the concept of being twins but not being twins. She cackled evilly inside, pleased to have finally confused him.

"We're here."

"Thank God." Masako mumbled to Mai, who erupted into giggles as they watched Kaye and Naru fight to get out of the car first. Apparently Naru wasn't moving fast enough, based on the large psychic push that Kaye set at him.

Naru flung out of the car and face planted right in the dust at their customer's feet. About two minutes passed before every single member of the combined research team burst into uncontained laughter.

The couple just looked at them in confusion and slight worry for their mental health.

"Kaye!" Mai admonished **(1) **between laughter, "Stop using telekinesis to shove people around!"

"Psht. Whatever."

Finally the group calmed down enough to properly speak with their hosts. The man, Takashi (whom they learned to be the woman's-Anna- fiancée) helped SPR carry in equipment.

"What the heck are those?" Kaye asked Lin.

"Cameras and microphones, so we can monitor parts of the house that spirit phenomenon has taken place." He explained.

"I thought it was weird too." Mai shrugged her shoulders at Kaye.

"Whadda you guys usually do?" Takigawa asked.

"Usually? Well, usually we ask Shinji to go around and let us know where the most prominent heebie-jeebies' are and then Katen does her voodoo on it to let us talk to it." Ry explained **(2)**.

Lin blinked at him, who smiled broadly, kissed him on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

"Ummmm…." Lin started.

"Don't ask." Katen said, stepping into the room, putting down two duffel bags and a large wrapped up stick looking thing.

"What the heck are those?" Ayako asked, pointing at the stick and bags.

"One is clothes. The other is my Book of Shadows, Spell Book, Tools and 'Ritual robes'. The other is my Staff. I use it to concentrate my magical energy. Kinda of like a wand."

"Move over Harry Potter." John said, apparently in awe of Katen. Katen smirked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" a scream erupted from the hallway.

"That sounded like..."

"Masako!" Mai yelled, running out of the room, the others hot on her trail.

(1)- Oh yeah. Big word. I rock. Look at me, helping people pass the SAT's one chapter at a time. Of course I don't think I used it in the right context so you may not want to hold me to that….I can see that going over well.

_"Dear! How did you manage to fail the Vocab section of the SATs?"_

_"Well, mom, I just did what the nice person on told me to."_

yeah…..

(2) Ry is kinda free spirited….and well….childish….


	6. Chapter 5

**WHOOP! I HAVE FINALY UPDATED!!! REJOICE IN HAPPINESS MY FELLOWS!!!! Majorly sorry peoples! I have been busy beyond imagination!!!!**

_**I do not own Ghost Hunt. I swear.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Masako!!" Mai yelled, running out of the room, the others hot on her trail, "Are you alright!"

Masako was sitting in the middle of the floor, a look of absolute terror across her face. "There was-did you see-WHAT WAS THAT!!!!" she stuttered.

"What was it?!" Ayako demanded.

"There was-something in the wall. Not normal. Don't know what it was." she was babbling now, tears running freely down her face. In all the jobs that they had done together, Mai had never seen one that scared the other girl that badly before.

"Shinji!" Mai turned toward the taller male.

"I don't know. I don't see anyone. Do you sense anything?"  
Mai just shook her head. She continued to glance around, there was absolutely nothing bad in the area, no heebie jeebies as Ry would call it and absolutely nothing that could have scared Masako so badly.

"What did it look like?" Kaye asked, kneeling down beside the distraught girl.

"I don't know! I don't know how to describe it. It was big, and small."

"How can something be big and small at the same time…?" Reno muttered in Mai's ear, "Sounds to me like the little girlie got spooked by a shadow." Mai turned to shoot him a dark glare.

"I know Masako. She wouldn't spook at a shadow." She snapped back, annoyed when he responded with just a shrug.

"Just calling it like I see it mini." he answered, before moving on down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Katen called after him.

"Going to see if I can get anything from any of the rooms. Ta." Kaye sighed in frustration at Reno's attitude, standing up to go next to Mai.

"Any ideas?" he asked Katen and Naru.

"A vengeful spirit." Naru immediately responded.

"Not likely." was Katen' s response, "If it was a spirit I'm sure on of the three or four physics in the room would have been able to sense it as it left…unless…" She trailed off, apparently thinking.

"Wouldn't it be possible for a spirit to be affected by black magic?" Lin asked.

"Actually, that was exactly what I was thinking…that perhaps the spirit or ghost or whatever was mutated (for lack of a better word) by the black magic, making it so it's not easily visible by normal standards."

"Can that actually happen?" John asked at the same time that Ayako said, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"You're a miko priestess that exorcists spirits on a nearly daily basis and mutated ghosts are ridiculous?" Shinji asked lightheartedly before heading off to follow Reno.

Naru coughed, clearly trying to get the attention to focus back on him. "We should set up the equipment, I know that you people in WI.T.C.H. don't normally use hem but we at SPR find them to be quite helpful."

Others nodded and Mai went with Lin to carry boxes of cameras in.

"You're friends are quite…interesting…" he commented as he rifled through them, looking for a lighter box for Mai to carry.

"Thanks for putting it politely!" she chirped and smiled as he looked at her in sheepish surprise, "I know my friends. I've know Kaye my whole life and the others almost as long. In fact the most recent acquisition was Ry and that was about four years ago. I know that they can be a little weird and overbearing sometimes. Kaye doesn't like to give up an inch when dealing with people, and Naru pushing him to do this. And the same does for Naru. Reno's just hard to deal with, we're lucky that we have Shinji to attempt to keep him in line. Shinji is sweet and low key. Ry is hyper and hard to manage. And finally Katen is rough and dry."

"Funny, I've noticed all of those traits in just knowing them for a little while." Lin commented, making Mai giggle. They began to head back into the house.

"They're all really nice people and my best friends in the whole world, like my family, but they can drive even me crazy."

"Why did you leave Hong Kong?" Lin asked her as they began to set up cameras and microphones.

Mai was silent for a moment. "Something happened and I had to stop all of my psychic doings. Kaye and Katen put a block on my abilities so I couldn't use them but it hurt too much to be around them all and not be able to help. Also being near other psychics could cause the block to break."

"Which is exactly what happened when you got here." Lin said simply. Mai nodded sadly. "Why did you have to block it?"

"I'm going to go get Naru and tell him we're done." Mai stood up and left suddenly, leaving a surprised and confused Lin behind.

She rested outside of the doorway. That was close. Not exactly the most subtle of ignoring him, but it worked. She didn't think that she could handle them finding out about her…affliction.

"Oh! Naru!" she called out to the passing boy. He turned his head to her. "Lin and I are done setting up." He nodded.

"It's getting late. I recommend that you get some sleep. All of the girls are in the spare bedroom while the boys are in the living room."

She nodded and bid Naru a goodnight before heading into the spare bedroom with the other girls/women. Inside, Katen was already making herself comfortable on the window seat in the dormer window. Ayako had laid claim to the twin bed while Masako was curled up on the couch. That left a nice puffy chair for herself. After bidding all of the others goodnight, she soon dropped of into darkness.

**Well, there you go. The next chapter in the wonderful world of Never Over. Sorry that it's not very good, I have a sudden epiphany and had to get it out, whether it was good or not.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Blah…I apologize to all for not updating for a **_**long**_** time. I really do. Have you ever had one of those times when all of your teachers decided that they were going to bombard you with extreme amounts of work at one time? Well, that's what happened. I know no excuse.**

**A) Okay peoples after much deliberation and asking of other peoples I decided to make this a John/Katen pairing. I know John is a catholic priest and cannot be involved in a relationship but the way I figure it is this is a fan fiction so I can do as I please**_**. **_**I apologize if this upsets and/or offends anyone.**

_**I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters.**_

The following morning was rather uneventful, well if one could include Katen threatening Ayako with a dark curse if she didn't move the hell out of her way so she could get to the bathroom. Mai sighed at the interaction.

They found the boys in the base room, gathered around the computer screen, apparently watching something intently.

"Yo. What's up?" Katen asked, prodding Reno in the back with her staff, which she had picked up on her way in.

"Hey Mai, take a look at this. You too Katen." Kaye motioned for the two girls to come over to him. They stepped around Shinji, who made room for them.

Permanent marker smeared across the screen of the expensive laptop. Scrawled in rather archaic print was a single symbol of an "X" with a smaller diamond fitted into the top quadrant of it.

"DEATH." Katen murmured.

"Pardon me!" John turned to her, surprised.

"That symbol. It's the pagan ruin for DEATH." was the quiet reply. She turned to Mai. "Well? What do you think?"

Mai's eyes were wide and she was shaking. "There's something not right about this…it's not like the other spirits. It feels young yet ancient at the same time." She sank to the ground, shaking as Masako put an arm around her.

"How can something be both ancient and young at the same time?" Lin asked.

"Probably the same way that something can feel big and small at the same time…it's been mutated by black magic." Kaye whispered his face drawn and pale.

"And that means…?" Reno prodded.

Ry answered for him, looking very serious. "It means that this is going to be very bad."

Lin shot him a worried look. "We should go see if anything else in the house was harmed. And also question the owners."

Ry nodded. "I'll go with you." he offered, "My ability will help us see if they are lying or not!" Lin smiled rather uncharacteristically at him and they went off together.

Not long after they left the room, Masako decided that Mai would be better left to go lie down. "Come on, I'll help you back to our room." she carefully helped the still shaking girl up and they headed back to the room.

_**Switch to Ry and Lin going around the house**_

"Whatever that was, it freaked Mai out a lot. I haven't seen her that bad since…before…" Ry trailed off, apparently realizing he was talking about things that he shouldn't have been talking about.

Lin glanced at him, but decided not to comment on it but instead ask another question that had been plaguing him. "How do you people know so much about mutated spirits and ghosts?"

Ry looked at him, surprised, before frowning slightly. "Katie's always been interested in that sort of stuff."

They turned a corner and went into the first room, where he continued, "How magic interacts with the spirit world is kinda a hobby for her. Also a couple of years back we dealt with a case where the spirit was severely mutated by Black magic…it didn't end well…"

"What happened?" Lin asked.

Ry turned a surprisingly somber gaze to him. "When she's ready, she'll tell you." With that he turned on his heels and walked out of the room, leaving Lin staring after him.

_**Switch to Naru and Kaye in Base Room**_

"Is she going to be alright?" Naru asked quietly.

"Like you care." Kaye scoffed.

Naru turned and glared angrily at him, "And why the hell wouldn't I care?!"

"Because you got her into this mess in the first place! If it hadn't been for you, she'd be safe at home right now!" was the responding outburst.

"Me!? She's the one who said yes to working with me!"

"And if you knew anything about her before you fired her you'd know that she couldn't say no to anyone who asked her for help!"

"I didn't ask for her help!"

"You might as well have! She's like my sister! I know her! I know how her mind works! There is no way that she would have wen against my orders and gotten involved if she hadn't felt obligated to help!" Kaye yelled. Ayako, Monk-san **(WHAT IS HIS NAME!!!! I WILL DO A REGUEST ONESHOT OF WHETEVER THEY WANT TO THE FIRST PERSON TO TELL ME HIS NAME!!!!!)**, Katen, and John began to sneak out of the room, trying to attract as little attention as possible from the two feuding boys.

"See that's where you're wrong! If you're her so called brother, you shouldn't be giving her orders!" Naru yelled back, looking triumphant.

Kaye's eyes narrowed into slits. "I. Was. Trying. To. Save. Her. Life. Some thing that I don't think you would understand. Don't you get it? She could die if she keeps this up. And it would be all your fault."

And with that, Kaye stormed out of the room, leaving Naru staring in mute shock behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Life sucks. Sorry it's been a while. **

_**I do not own **__**Ghost Hunt**__**.**_

"_There's something not right about this…it's not like the other spirits. It feels young yet ancient at the same time."_

"_When she's ready, she'll tell you."_

"_I. Was. Trying. To. Save. Her. Life. Some thing that I don't think you would understand. Don't you get it? She could die if she keeps this up. And it would be all your fault."_

Naru watched Kaye storm out of the room in muted shock. How was he supposed to react to that? Would asking Mai to work with him actually kill her? He shook his head to clear it. He didn't have time to worry about that right now.

He turned back to the computer screen. If what that witch girl (no pun intended) was right, then they were dealing with a very bad, very dangerous spirit. A spirit he wasn't entirely convinced that they could handle.

"Is there anything that you want Katen and me to do?" came a voice from behind him. Naru stiffened in almost unnoticeable surprise and turned to look at John. The priest was standing there rather awkwardly, as if he really wanted Naru to say yes but at the same time didn't want him to.

"You two can go around and see if there are any other evil presences in the area. If Ms. Streett senses any, you can exorcist them." John nodded and the two left Naru to brood.

"Think he's going to be alright?" Katen murmured in John's ear, making him jump about a mile.

"Um…I'm not sure. As much as I didn't want to listen in, it was fairly hard not to with Kaye yelling like that. Naru seemed upset that he could be hurting Mai." John looked thoughtful as the two walked down the hall, "Personally I think that Naru has a crush on Mai."

Katen snorted. "You don't?" John challenged her.

"Nope."

"Do tell."

"From the way Kaye and him are acting, I'd say that _they _are more likely too have a crush on each other."

"Seriously?" he asked her, just to have her nod.

"What are you two talking about?"

John jumped about three feet in the air and Katen spun around to look at a very disgruntled Kaye.

"Nothing boss."

"Don't call me that. And what are you doing?" Kaye snapped.

"We're looking for evil spirits." John answered honestly.

"Like that one." Katen muttered, looking hard up into the rafters of the old house. Kaye and John both snapped their heads up to look up in the rafters. "John. Get-"

She was cut off by a strangled yell.

"That sounded like-" Kaye started.

"Reno." Katen finished, tearing her eyes away from the stop on the ceiling to run down the hallway towards the direction of the yell. John and Kaye were hot on her trails.

When they got there, Reno was on the ground with Shinji, Anna, and Takashi. He was panting heavily and looking up at the ceiling with a rather dazed look in his eye.

"Reno. Are you alright?" Kaye knelt by his side.

"Get that thing away from me." He gasped out and harshly pointed to a small, seemingly insignificant hall table.

"It's a table." came a flat voice from behind John, who turned and saw Lin standing next to a wide eyed Ry.

"That. Thing. Is. Evil." was his bit out response.

"Reno, why did it scare you so bad? Your aura's all black and red. Your aura is never black and red." This was Ry, who sounded a little nervous.

"I freaking touched it! And-and it-oh my god." Shinji placed a hand on back of Reno's neck and helped him sit up. The others had made their way to them by that point and were craning their heads around to see what the commotion was.

"What was Reno? What did you see?" Shinji asked softly, running a hand through the other man's longer red hair.

"Who's was that." was the only response, directed at Anna and Takashi.

"It was my brother's." Anna said, "It was left to us in his will after he passed away."

"You mean murdered." Reno said, glaring hard at the table.

Takashi and Anna went deathly still. "How did…how did you know that? We never told…the killer was never found." she stuttered out.

"I saw it. And that table is possessed." Reno declared.

"By my brother?"

"No. Your brother's killer."

**Sorry if this kinda sucked. I had the idea and needed to get it down before I forgot. School's getting out soon so I should have more time to update more regularly. So yay for that!! ^^ **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya!! I'm back!!!!! Sorry it's taken so long….stuff's happened and I kinda lost focus and energy to write. But now I'm back and hopefully I'll be updating more often. Thanks everyone for not getting mad at me! ^_^**

**I do not own Ghost Hunt. Be glad I don't. Mwuahahahaha!**

"_From the way Kaye and him are acting, I'd say that __they __are more likely too have a crush on each other."_

"_I saw it. And that table is possessed." Reno declared._

"_By my brother?"_

"_No. Your brother's killer."_

"What do you mean my brother's murderer??" Anna shrieked, starting to sound hysterical…not that Mai could blame her.

"I mean just that. The man that possesses that table, is the man who murdered your brother." Reno spat out, struggling to get his breathing back under control. Shinji continued to soothingly run his hands though the long red hair.

"How dare you." Takeshi ground out, pushing Masako away from him and coming to stand menacingly in front of the seer, "How dare you! Using things that you found in a newspaper to bother Anna. I told her that this was a mistake! You're praying on a defenseless woman and using that to gain money and-"

Anna laid a shaking hand on her fiancé's arm. "Wait. The papers…they don't know everything about the murder. Tell me what you saw."

Reno looked Anna straight in the eyes. "You're brother is about five years older than you. But he doesn't look it. He looks like he's about 20. He was murdered when a man broke into his house. The authorities don't know why he broke into the house, considering nothing was taken…even though the papers were told that it was a theft."

Silence was the only response to this. Reno took another breath and started up again. "You're brother was flung against a wall, the man making sure to bang it hard enough to leave a bloodstain before he dragged him off into the kitchen. He laid your brother out on the floor and stabbed him. The man sat with your brother while he died, before leaving through a window and making his way through the back yard. He was never found."

"How did-how did you know that?" Takeshi asked, stumbling over his words, "The papers never learned any of that stuff…we made sure of it."

Reno sighed. "I told you. I saw it. The man who murdered your brother is dead. And he's haunting that table. Why? No clue. But he is."

As Anna was lead away, sobbing, by her fiancé, Kaye turned to Katen. "You said earlier that you saw something in the ceiling. An evil spirit right?"

She nodded, "Right before Reno screamed." Reno squawked indignantly. "It felt a lot like what Mai and Masako felt earlier. Big, small, young, and ancient."

"How is that possible?" Naru muttered before snapping at Kaye, "And don't you say 'Black Magic'."

Kaye huffed angrily before snapping back, "I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself if you bothered listening to me the first time around." Naru looked at him strangly before turning and stalking off down the hallway.

Mai grinned at the blush that was on his face as he pushed past her, before turning back to Reno.  
"Come on, we should get back to the base so that we can discuss all that's happened." Kaye said, snapping out of his trance of staring at Naru's retreating back.

Ten minutes later found all of them, even Naru, sitting around the base room.

"So," Monk-san started, eyes furrowed in thought, "Correct me if I'm wrong but so far we've got black magic that's stirred up auras and mutated ghosts. Then we have a possessed table that so far hasn't hurt anyone despite the fact that it is possessed by a murderer. Oh yeah, and this murderer happened to kill the older brother of the woman who hired us."

"Sounds about right." Ayako said.

"Hmm…and so far there hasn't been any physical attacks on anyone, just some childish pranks and scary moments." Ry said, looking up at Lin to clarify this.

Lin nodded, "The worse thing to happen is a mirror was shattered and Takeshi-san stepped on a shard."

"Katen, this is your expertise, what do you think?" Masako asked, turning to the slightly older girl.

Everyone turned to the witch. She sighed. "My theory is that both the ghost of the brother and the killer. The brother dappled in magic. When he was killed and realized that the killer ended up dying as well. He dragged the spirit back to the house and began to mutate it."

John frowned. "Why would he mutate the spirit?"

"Mutating spirits causes severe pain to the spirit. It's like getting stabbed by a thousand needles all of your body…constantly." Mai said, eyes distant.

"That's horrible." Masako cried.

"Does the spirit of the brother control the mutated spirit?" Naru asked, the cogs of his brain working rapidly. Katen shook her head. "So…that means that an mutated spirit whose being caused great pain is locked in a house with the sister of the man causing him pain."

Kaye paled significantly. "That means that things are going to get a lot worse around here."

Naru just hummed in response, thinking for a few more moments before saying, "None of us should be alone. We should go to the family and make them sleep in the base tonight…just in case. Ayako, could you make up some charms for-"

"AHHHHHHHHAHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" came a bloodcurdling scream.

"Anna-san!"

**Whew. Done. Finally. Have to figure out where to go with this…is it sad that I don't know fully where I'm going with this??? I mean I have the basic idea but………..**

**Awwwww, the stirring of Naru/Kaye. Awwww……**


End file.
